


Art: ZombieLock

by pandora_gold



Category: Sherlock (TV), Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Mixed Media, Traditional Media, Zombielock, Zombies, lock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>!ART!</b><br/></p>
</div>Lock the Zombie went shopping.
            </blockquote>





	Art: ZombieLock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLoyalBlogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLoyalBlogger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Body Warm Heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768771) by [YourLoyalBlogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLoyalBlogger/pseuds/YourLoyalBlogger). 



> This is a drawing of ZOMBIELOCK!!! I just read several fics where Sherlock is a zombie. This drawing is for a fic called 'Cold Body Warm Heart' by YourLoyalBlogger. It is a WIP, but I fell in love with the Sherlock in that story, so I had to draw him! Here is Sherlock the Zombie bringing John a bag of tea :-D
> 
> Pen and Ink outline, digital color.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> X-posted at [LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/32548.html)  
> X-posted at [deviantart](http://pandora-gold.deviantart.com/art/ZombieLock-384007789?ga_submit_new=10%253A1373343150)


End file.
